Finding Jenna
by Id65
Summary: Leo finds a book with quotes about him. A girl named Jenna's journal. Leo becomes Wrapped in her life while he searches for her- To find out how she knows so much about Camp half blood- And His personal life. His personal thoughts. What will Happen? (I think This is the worst summary I have ever written. read please)
1. Chapter 1

LEO I

_When Leo got hit in the head with a book, His first thought was_ that he had pissed off Athena. "DUCK AND COVER!" Leo yelled hitting the ground. "Leo, There's nothing else coming." Annabeth says. I get up, feeling foolish. I see the book is a note book, with a note attached. I take it off

_I hope someone finds this. Because I won't be alive to use it anymore. I wish this book finds someone who can find it __**Jenna**_

Ok. I open the front cover. "Ohhh. Not good" I say. Inside is a perfect sketch of me, and the words

LEO VALDEZ QUOTES

"Your demigodishness and all that. Peace out!"

_All of my favorite Leo Valdez, and company quotes._

Annabeth looks over my shoulder. "Leo- That's- You need to speak to Chiron" Annabeth says.

I agree. I mutely nod and walk towards the big house. Chiron sits, in human form playing what looks like go fish with Mr. D.

"Uh this hit me in the head" I say. Mr. D doesn't look up

"Well it obviously didn't kill you did it? So it is not my concern" He says. I show it to Chiron.

He gets a really, serious look on your face. "I suggest you read it, Mr. Valdez" Chiron says. I shrug,

"But don't you like have any deductions or something?" I ask.

"No. I think that to make a deduction someone should read it. And since it is about you you should read it" Chiron says.

"If you would like some quiet-"Chiron motions to the house. I nod. I walk inside and up into one of the sick rooms, and sprawl on the bed.

I begin to read

ENTRY 1

"Don't know what demi means. But I'm not feeling too godly. You guys feel Godly?"

_I like that quote I think it's amazing. I guess I should tell you about myself. _

_I'm Jenna. I'm short for my age, or all my friends are tall for their age, take your pick. My hair is strawberry blonde, I have blue eyes, pale skin that burns in the sun, and freckles. _

_I have a cat. Her name is Bellissimo. It means lovely. _

_I'm sad. I have to move. My mom's job. I'm happy to go, it's somewhere new. I feel sad about leaving my friends. But I know my friends are sadder. _

_I see the tear streaks down my BFF's cheeks when she comes over. Her life is hard. I know that. I'm also her rock. I'm her tether to the real world. She lives in a half-dream. I hate to leave her. _

_This quote cheers me up. I wonder what Leo would be like in real life? I have to go. Time for school_

_Jenna_

"What are you doing?" I jump about a mile into the air, or at least enough to hit my head on the ceiling.

"Wow Beauty queen. You are now Beauty Ninja" I tell Piper. She crosses her arms. "What?" She asks.

"Don't sneak up on me." I say. "I didn't. What are you reading?" Piper asks.

"A book that attacked me. I'm interrogating it" I say. "Whatever" Piper says. I sigh. "Come on. Dinner time" Piper says.

I look outside. It's dark. Whoa. My dyslexia must have been giving me more trouble than I thought.

I sit in my bed, curtains drawn, and reading.

ENTRY 2

"See lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas, It-Freaking Melts"

_Eh. Not his best quote. I'm in a hotel right now. Tomorrow we leave. Get on the plane. _

_I saw Maria yesterday. She was really upset. She- was a mess. I can't help but think it's my fault partly. _

_We gave away my cat, sold the house, packed up the stuff. We're done. Now we need to move- of course. _

_I don't know. I'm really scared now. I suggested that Maria get a plane ticket to visit me, but she said she didn't have enough money, It would take her a year to save all the money, and only if she didn't spend a cent. _

_No candy, no clothes, her parents never buy her anything. She wouldn't be able to do it. Talk to you later_

_Jenna_

I sigh. I'll read more tomorrow

ENTRY 3

"Oh, I mean… Oh, cool! I love suffering! Let's do this!"

_That's one of my favorite quotes. I just love it. Classic Leo Valdez. I'm waiting to board, more later_

_Jenna_

ENTRY 4

"You can't burn me!"

_We're on the plane now. It's kinda boring. All the way across the country to Maryland. I already know I'm going to hate the weather. _

_Oh! About the quote! My Favorite! From the lost hero, When Ma Gasket like sets him on fire I think. Night!_

_Jenna_

The lost hero? The curtains around my bed are pulled back. I see Nyssa. "What are you doing? She asks

"What do you think of this?" I ask her. "Your catching me too superman. But I ain't' holding your hand" I read to her.

Nyssa smiles. "Who said that?" She asks. "Me. bye" I say. I shut the curtains, and push some of the many buttons to get a second notebook. I write in it

_Lost hero? Book? Where she heard of me?_

ENTRY 5

"Rainbows. Very Macho."

_3 words. Very awesome. We're at our new house. Its 3 stories, with towers and turrets. It's a faded white with Forest green trim. My room is in the tower. The view is beautiful. I'm going to the private school down the street. Small, all girls, started in 2006. I think this might actually be fun. I'm in my bedroom, Since The new bed I ordered hasn't arrived, so I'm sleeping on an air mattress, boxes surrounding me. Bye!_

_Jenna_

I take the other note book

_Lives in Maryland, Search for All girls-Private Schools that started in 2006 in Maryland?_

Good. Notes. I get up, Stretch, and head to the forge. I need some air.

**What did you think? It's a nice filler fic, while I finish my other chapters. This is a Leo All Leo fic.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

ENTRY 6

Leo fell in love with every girl him saw- as long as she was TOTALLY out of his league.

_So School started last week. It's okay._

_I wonder if he'd fall in love with me. _

_Ha-ha. I saw these black SUVs, Which is actually really common, we're 15 minutes away from DC. _

_A lot of consulates are on the road towards DC, AKA Black SUVs. Most of the girls didn't bat an eyelash. _

_This one envoy- they talked to me. I was re-reading the lightning thief outside of Safeway, waiting for Simone to come back with our coffee. _

_She's a regular. Then- this group of Black SUVS pulled up right in front of me. This scrawny boy, Straw colored hair, Purple shirt, Jeans got out, and just marched up to me "Mortal! Give us directions!" He ordered. _

_Now he doesn't know me. I regarded him calmly. "What did you call me?" I ask. "Mortal! I need directions" He says. _

_I stood up. I looked at him. "No. You're rude" I say. Then I was going to go inside when he grabbed my wrist. _

_I don't like it when boys touch me. Especially if there Unattractive rude Juvenile boys. I judo flipped him. I had 15 spears pointed at me in 20 seconds. It was hard but, I ignored them "Don't touch me. Jerk. The skirt doesn't mean I'm defenseless" I say, because I'm still in uniform _

_Simone comes out. "He giving you trouble?" She asks. "I'm going to need a new coffee" I say. I take the lid off of mine and pour it over his head. _

"_Want directions? Ask nicely Jerk." I say. I sit back down and go back to reading. "Bu- No- no one defies me!" He stutters _

"_Octavian! Get in the car." A girl ordered. She taps my shoulder. I smile at her. Her eyes don't scare me. _

_They show not to cross her. "Excuse me? Can you tell us how to get to the highway?" She asks. _

"_OF course. Which way are you going? North or South?" I ask. "North" She says. _

"_Ok. When you get Out of the parking lot, go straight, Follow the road, it will curve, it will turn into Knowles, then once it dead-ends into Rockville Pike take a right, then the next right, then at the 4__th__ stop light turn left. There's the beltway" I write it down. Her eyes sparkle "You could be roman" She says. _

"_I wish I was. My Latin tests would be 10 times easier. But alas, Russian" I say. She smiles _

"_I meant it literally" She says. _

_And that was my day. It was actually exciting. I just realized they're a lot like Reyna and Octavian from The Heroes of Olympus_

_Jenna_

I need to talk to Reyna, I write down the info and go make a rainbow. Reyna is sitting combing her wet hair "Hello" I say.

Reyna screams, and slices my image in half "That wasn't very nice" I say. She sighs "what do you want Valdez?" She asks.

"When you know, you were going to invade our camp, did you perhaps get lost? And meet a red-head who dumped coffee over Octavian's head?" I ask.

Reyna's face pales "was she a demi-god?" Reyna asks. "I don't know. I just need to find her. What town was it?" I ask.

"Kensington. I think" She says. "Thanks." I say. I Nod and break the connection.

_Kensington Safeway?_

ENTRY 7

"His name is Bores? What is he, the god of Boring?"

_Only one of my favorite quotes. Today was ok. I made a new background today. Leo Valdez quotes. _

_Pretty cool. Did you know there's a shirt you can buy online that says Braccas meas vescimini? Yeah. _

_If I could tell Percy about that shirt- wow. If I had a camera? Even better. Whoever you are, if you know Percy tell him that. For me_

_Jenny_

So guess who got there camera out? Yup. But I got one oh my holographic scrolls.

"Hey Percy. I was on the internet, and did you know that there's a shirt that says Braccas meas vescimini? Know anything about that?" I ask.

I capture his dumbfounded look. I show it to Annabeth. "I remember that! On the greyhound, you yelled Braccas meas vescimini!" Annabeth says laughing.

I know it means Eat My Pants! So I laugh too

ENTRY 8

"Oh I'm sorry!" he said. "I just fell out of the sky. I constructed a helicopter midair, burst into flames halfway down, crash-landed, and barely survived. But by all means—let's talk about your dining table!"

_I LOVE that quote. From house of Hades. I also loved the cover art. Annabeth and Percy, near the gates of death in Tarturus. Amazing! I have a new song._

_Wanna hear it? Of course not. Maria looked happy when I video called her. I really like the song. _

"_These words" I think it's good- so far. Maybe I'll play it in a few months. At the talent show. Maybe. I'm kind of self-conscious about it. _

_My bed is awesome. It's a loft, and when you hit the dog's head a secret compartment opens into where I keep my books and a bean bag. It got here today, while I was at school, and they assembled it. _

_Now my room is done. I can start getting rid of all these tedious boxes. School is ok. One of my best friends, other than Simone, is Maggie. She's pretty beast. _

_She's came home with me because her mom was late, she lives like 20 minutes away. So our moms worked it out- Maggie could come home with me, _

_As long as we both finished all our homework, and Then Maggie's mom would pick me up for sporting events and stuff. Cool right? Anyways, I have to go. Bye!_

_Jenny_

I wrote down the extra information. Chiron had given me time off from my classes, and a room in the big house, so I could study what Jenna had written.

ENTRY 9

"Ah, I got duct tape and Breath mints. I'll be fine."

_I have about 60 of these quotes. So 60 entries. That's a lot. Especially since I'm not writing every day. After that- _

_I'll move on too Percy & Co. quotes. Then quotes. It'll be a sad day. Anyways, we're at circle manor. _

_It's right across the street –literally. It's this humongous mansion, smack dab in the middle of the neighborhood, and the land has a curved curb, AKA circle manor. It's like a park with no play-stuff. Just trees, paths a bench or two. There's tons of flowers. It is spring. There's about a million buttercups and crocuses. _

_I think I'll play music here from time to time. It's gorgeous. Homework's a drag. I wonder what Leo's doing? I wouldn't know. Mr. R has moved on, too Norse mythology. Have to go. Bye!_

_Jenna_

I write _Mr. R wrote books?_ Then I study the notebook. I turn the page, and Suck in my breath.

A girl, red hair, blue eyes, green dress. I flip the picture, _Me. (duh) Circle manor 10/30/13_ behind her, is tall yellow grasses, her hair slightly frizzy, the sunlight filtering down on her hair.

ENTRY 10

"Vulcan?! I don't even like star trek!"

_Speaking of costumes, I'm being Rachel Dare for Halloween. Maggie is going to be Piper. _

_Symone is Hazel, And Phoebe is going to be Annabeth. I wish Maria was here, she looks a lot like Annabeth. _

_Phoebe is the only blonde in my class- but she's more platinum. But we'll be good. We we're all going to be gods- but we settled for awesome instead. _

_I know Halloween isn't for almost 2 months… but we have to be prepared._

_Jenna_

I shake my head. I see Rachel by the volleyball courts.

"Hey! Rachel! You're so scary someone dressed up as you for Halloween!" I shout to her. She sticks her Tongue out at me.

I smile and close the window. "You're really wrapped up in this" I jump. Piper "Gods Beauty Ninja, Tone down the assassin's moves will ya?" I ask. Piper rolls her eyes.

"Here read this" I say. She reads the entry I just read, "That's so cool!" Piper says. "Yeah I know.

They didn't have anyone cute enough to play me though" I say. Piper rolls her eyes "Yeah. That's it" She says.

**Ok. So I actually have exactly 60 quotes, and if I do 5 entries, each with one quote, per chapter- that's 12 chapters of entries, then- well you'll have to read on. Ciao!**

_**Id65**_

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry DISCLAIMER**

_**This is a disclaimer. I own Jenna, and this plot. I don't own SUVs, Kensington, Circle manor, Etc. PJO or HOO. Byeeeee**_

**Shout out to everyone awesome in the world (That means you) {duh}**

ENTRY 11

"Lady. I got a 3 pound hammer with your name on it"

_Ha-ha, Ok so do you want to know the first words in my new song?_

_**These words are my own**_

_**Threw some chords together  
the combination D-E-F  
is who I am, is what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you**_

_What do you think? Anyways, I was just to the park. It snowed about 5 inches last night, and this morning. So I went sledding with some of the neighborhood kids. Then one of the boys got a dare to walk over Rock creek. It's been so cold and snow covered the water. He cracked some of the ice and got his foot caught in the ice. I used my cellphone and the fire department. They came super-fast, and the guys going to be fine. I think this song will work well with an electric piano. Sorry these have been so short, but I have tons of homework, and I'm a bit worried. Marias no answering. Bye!_

_Jenna_

ENTRY 12

"Can we just call them storm spirits? Venti makes them sound like evil espresso drinks."

_I love this one! Who am I kidding? I love em' all! Maria was sick, that's why she didn't pick up. Homework, School, Boring stuff. Have to go- someone's knocking_

_Jenna_

ENTRY 13

"Dude, I have Lightning and Wind Powers. Piper can turn beautiful and Charm speak people into giving her BMWS! You are no more of a freak then we are. And hey, maybe you could fly, too. Like jump off a building and yell 'FLAME ON!'" Jason says. Leo grins. "If I did that you would see a flaming kid fall to his death. And I would be yelling something a little stranger then FLAME ON."

_Love that one! So much Jason for some awesome Leo! The person who knocked? Had one eye. Yeah. Like a Cyclopes. It was really scary. I ran to the neighbor's house, she attacked it with a copper butter knife, I don't know what happened. Today's my birthday. I'm 16.I got a new laptop and some clothes. And the Newest I-Phone! Have to go, it's my birthday and mom's calling me to blow out the candles. Bye_

_Jenna_

ENTRY 14

"I'm the son of Jupiter, I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed Titan Krios with my own hand. And now I'm going to destroy you Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves."  
"Wow, dude," Leo muttered, "You been eating red meat?"

_Again, a lot of Jason for a little Leo. But that's ok. My day sucked. So. I took a walk, and I decided to run. When I was running somebody tripped me. I didn't see who. But they whispered "Slut" I don't know why they would. I got a good kick to their shin, I'm going to keep an eye out at school, because it was a girl's voice. It sounded so familiar- but I couldn't place it. Bye._

_Jenna_

ENTRY 15

"It'll be dangerous," Nyssa warned him. "Hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive."  
"Oh." Suddenly Leo didn't look so excited. Then he remembered everyone was watching. "I mean... Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this."

_Wow. Typical. Leo. Quote. I know who said that. Simone. I don't know why she did- It wasn't nice of her. Obviously. Now she's spreading rumors about me. I'm glad my cousin transfers next week. The thing- for this school. It's all catholic girls. They take the word 'Slut' very seriously. Like serious, serious. Anyways I have to go_

_Jenny_


	4. Chapter 4

ENTRY 16

"Gaea?" Leo shook his head. "Isn't that Mother Nature? She's supposed to have, like, flowers in her hair and birds singing around her and dear and rabbits doing her laundry."  
"Leo, that's Snow White," Piper said."

_That one is sooo funny! Hey I wonder what would happen if Leo read this? One of my crazy thoughts. I dropped my cereal No Mallow Oats for me. Ok so. I think my life sucks. Yup. Ok. I might have had a beer at a party. I might have. Did I? I don't remember. That's a bit funny. Byeeeee_

_Jenna Jnena Jnnea_

ENTRY 17

"Leo: Rainbows. Very macho.  
Annabeth: Butch is our best equestrian, he gets along great with the pegasi.  
Leo: Rainbows, ponies...  
Butch: I'm gonna toss you off this chariot."

_Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed! Sorry! I had a drink, and- I just kinda wandered. Anyways. Christmas is coming, and I got Simone as my secret Santa. I don't know what to get her. I'll think on it. I feel kind of- weird._

ENTRY 18

"Leo: "So...giants who can throw mountains. Friendly wolves that will eat us if we show weakness. Evil espresso drinks. Gotcha. Maybe this isn't the best time to bring up my psycho babysitter."  
Piper: "Is that another joke?"

_I feel like- I should record a song for Simone. I'm thinking of lyrics. I'll post them tomorrow in my journal. I think- I'll record it, and play it. I hope she likes it. I don't know if she will. She's so mean- I can't understand how._

ENTRY 19

"This is Leo. I'm the... What's my title? Am I like, admiral, or captain, or..."  
"Repair boy."  
"Very funny, Piper."

_**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season"**_

_**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason**_

_**And cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl  
So cradle your head in your hands**_

_**And breathe, just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe**_

_**In May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a Day," he said down to the flask in his fist  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year"**_

_**Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it**_

_**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, boys  
So cradle your head in your hands**_

_**And breathe, just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe**_

_**There's a light at each end of this tunnel  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around**_

_**2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer  
Inside of me threatening the life it belongs to**_

_**And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
'Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them however you want to**_

_**But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand**_

_**And breathe, just breathe  
Whoa breathe, just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe**_

_That's the song. It's 2 am. I spent all night on it. I hope it can change her. I need sleep._

ENTRY 20

"Survive first. Figure out crayon drawing of destiny later."

_I haven't written in forever. I just got home from the last day of school before Christmas vacation. Everyone was shocked at how good I am. Maggie even made a video and posted it on youtube. I have copyright, She was- shocked. She apologized for lying. I'm not sure if she was sincere. I got some cookies. Pretty beast cookies I might add. Marias not picking up again_

"You've been here for 10 hours. EAT" I jump. Annabeth stands in the doorway, arms crossed. "Holy Hephatatus. You girls are too sneaky for your own good" I mutter. "Yeah yeah. EAT" Annabeth says. She grabs my arm and guides me to the dining pavilion. People mutter when they see me "Journal-Obsessed-"I don't listen. I just sit down and eat. I'm supposed to give a report. I do. Done.


	5. Chapter 5

ENTRY 22

"I try very hard to be annoying," Leo said. "Don't insult my ability to annoy."

_L.O.L. so, I'm just bored. X-mas break. Maggie's over, but nothing's happening. We have an antique row, a plant store, and that's basically it. We're considering the mall 10 minutes away. Yawn. I'm just- at a lull in the space time continuum. AKA bored. Life sucks gonna go get fro yo. Bye!_

_Jenna_

I frown. This girl- she's so- normal. That's what she is. Plain and regular.

ENTRY 23

"Leo drummed his fingers. "Great. I should have installed a smoke screen that makes the ship smell like a giant chicken nugget. Remind me to invent that, next time."  
Hazel frowned. "What is a chicken nugget?"  
"Oh, man…" Leo shook his head in amazement. "That's right. You've missed the last, like, seventy years. Well, my apprentice, a chicken nugget—"  
"Doesn't matter," Annabeth interrupted."

_LOL. Chicken nuggets rock. So. We went to the game against the president's daughter on Saturday, Secret service agents and everything. We even met the president's son…._

"Maggie! Come on!" I yell behind me.

Maggie rolls her eyes. "It's hard! How do you do this?" She complains I walk backwards.

"I'm awesome that way. And I'm from LA. You east coast people can't bench press a Kleenex" I say.

(**Guys, don't hate on me. I freakin' live on the east coast, and I can drag a 70 pound tree branch.**) Then I trip on something.

As it turns out- someone.

I'm caught by a pair of chocolate eyes. And the rest of him. "Whoa. I suggest you look where you're headed" He says teasingly.

I scowl and jut my chin. "Says the guy at an All girls Field hockey game. A Catholic All girl's game" I say.

He smirks. "My sisters playing" He says.

"Really? Cause I shuttle with the Avalon boys. None of my teammates have a brother as cute as you" I say.

His smile falters- just a second. "Yeah. I guess. But my sisters on the opposing team" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Of course, well once we whip your butts maybe we can get a smoothie" I say. He shakes his head.

I cross my arms and mutter "boys" Maggie joins the conversation. "Jenna? Are you Ok-?" she stops and stares at the guy with an open mouth.

"Oh for goodness sakes Maggie. He's not that cute. You're staring at him like He's Damion or something. He's a jerk anyways" I say.

"But he's- He's-"I turn and look at the boy. "Gods Maggie. It's not like he's the president's son or something" I say.

I turn and storm muttering loudly "Boys- Best Friends- Bumbling idiots" I say. "But I am" He says.

"I agree. You are a bumbling idiot" I say. He rolls his eyes. "No. I'm the president's son" he says. I laugh

"Yeah. And I created Facebook. We're all famous. Thanks for being even more of a jerk by lying to my face" I say.

I shake my head. "No but I am! Do you want a shake?" He asks kinda desperately. "I'd love too. But I have to do my job" I say.

He rolls his eyes. "When you come apologizing I'm not accepting" He calls.

"Please. I can see your ego it's so big" I call back.

_We whipped their butts. And I didn't apologize. I just-_

I walk up to them. The girl is sweating- like the rest of us. I cross my arms and glare at him.

He smirks "Ready to apologize?" He asks.

"Please. No. You may be famous, you may have girls fawn over you, and I'm not one of them. If you wouldn't actually press charges I'd judo flip you" I say.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Anna- the girl asks in amazement.

"LA. But I took it up here- mills martial arts. Gotta pen?" I ask. I write it down "It's this amazing place- industrial. Right near the animal shelter." I say.

"So- You're not apologizing?" he asks. "No. Hey Johnny!" I yell. Johnny comes over.

"Wassup Jenna? Did you rethink that kiss offer?" He asks. I kiss his forehead.

"There. Can I try the new move?" I ask. He shrugs. "Fine by me" he says. "See I don't want to be arrested- but here-"I show them.

I offer my hand to Johnny and he takes it. I do the move quickly, up left roundhouse twist

"see. Makes it so they can't move" I say releasing Johnny. "Now if I'd actually been in a fight- I would have stepped on the insides of his knees. Paralyze him" I say. Johnny wanders away.

The guy looks like he's gonna hurl. But Anna looks interested. The secret service guys run over, hands on holsters.

"Relax. Geese. How do you pick up boys with these guys?" I ask Anna jerking my head. She sighs.

"I don't they have to go through background checks" She says. "Sucks for you. See ya!" I say. After they make sure I wasn't killing anyone, they let me go.

_So yeah. Completely awesome. Yup. I have to go._

_Jenna_

ENTRY 24

"I still don't understand what a sea god would be doing in Atlanta."  
Leo snorted. "What's a wine god doing in Kansas? Gods are weird."

_LOL! So, I've got some new songs. I'm thinking of working for tips outside a metro, Verizon center maybe? I'm thinking about it. _

_Jenna_

ENTRY 25

"Once the others were below, Hazel and Leo faced each other awkwardly. They were alone except for Coach Hedge, who was back on the quarterdeck singing the _Pokémon_ theme song. The coach had changed the words to: _Gotta Kill 'Em All_, and Leo really didn't want to know why."

_One of my Favs. Ok, so I played outside the Verizon center. I played breathe (2AM) I got like $100 working for about an hour. It was pretty cool. But I can't do that all times. Maybe I can do something- else. I'm not sure. I need some Ideas. I have to go- Bye guys!_

_Jenna_

I smile. This girl. She was cute- and awesome. I have a weakness for cute-awesome girls,

**Hey guys! So I decided I was a bit too overworked- so Basically I'll rotate updating Seeing through fog, The brick house, and colors in the dark. Finding Jenna and Abigail are my filler fics, until I get them started up fully. So- How many people have been to Dc? Gotta go- My awesome viewers,**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

ENTRY 26

"Festus just detected a large group of eagles behind us—long-range radar, still not in sight."  
Piper leaned over the console. "Are you sure they're Roman?"  
Leo rolled his eyes. "No, Pipes. It could be a random group of giant eagles flying in perfect formation. Of course they're Roman!"

_Lol. So- I played in front of the whole school today. The cups song. _

_Everyone did the cups, and I had backup singers but I sang alone mostly. Everyone told me how amazing I was. _

_So it's winter right now- practically winter. I looked on Google maps. This town- which is kinda depressing in February, _

_Looks absolutely gorgeous in spring. All of those ugly scarred trees? I learned from my neighbor there 60+ year old Cherry trees. _

_Most Cherry trees don't live more than 40. From the pictures of spring, all of the trees droop with blossoms. _

_I can see why Maggie loves it here. Even with the roads in horrible condition, the kind of Grungy look this town holds- _

_It looks so different in spring. Calm and- I can't describe Kensington. _

_Anyways, Tomorrow we're going to go to the farmers market in the train station parking lot, then eat at this little place called the tea room. _

_Probably get me a library card. Chipotle still isn't open, won't be until summer or so- which kinda completely sucks. _

_There is a pizza place in the shopping center across from Shell. Anyways, I have to go_

_Jenna_

ENTRY 27

"[Jason] faltered when he looked at Leo, who was mimicking taking notes with an air pencil.  
"Go on, Professor Grace!" he said, wide-eyed. "I wanna get an A on the test."

_So. Today was fun. Went to the farmers market, had lunch, Checked out some books, painted a bit, watched the Olympics, Oh yeah did I mention that? _

_A local girl, Katie something is competing in Gymnastics. She's from that big private school. Stone ridge. Right. _

_Katie Ledecky. Pretty cool actually. I think she has a pretty good chance. She's like 15? 16? (_**She actually won a gold medal**) _Swimming. Anyways, I have to go._

_Jenna_

ENTRY 28

"Lots of death, huh? Personally, I'm trying to avoid lots of death, but you guys have fun!"

_That one's funny. So- I kinda lost this journal for a week. Winter is definitely over. _

_Flowers are starting to appear, and the leaves are starting to grow. Also new grass is cropping up. _

_The gala, the schools big fundraiser is coming up. I'm going to have a possible solo. I'm just amazed. Got to go._

_Jenna_

ENTRY 29

Thunder boomed overhead. Lightning flashed, and the bars on the nearest window burst into sizzling, melted stubs of iron.  
Jason flew in like Peter Pan, electricity sparking around him and his gold sword steaming.  
Leo whistled appreciatively. "Man, you just wasted an _awesome_ entrance."  
Jason frowned. He noticed the hog-tied Kerkopes. "What the—"  
"All by myself," Leo said. "I'm special that way."

_So- I'm just lazing around, watching a Burn Notice Marathon, and eating cough drops. Yeah. I'm sick. _

_So I'm doing absolutely nothing. Yup. Ok- So basically nothing. Fi just shot someone and blew something up. Wow. Real plot twist._

_Jenna_

ENTRY 30

The first time Calypso came to check on [Leo], it was to complain about the noise.  
"Smoke and fire," she said. "Clanging on metal all day long. You're scaring away the birds!"  
"Oh, no, not the birds!"

_Lol. The birds. I love calypso. She's badass. I tried painting. I suck at it. Anyways… I wish life was more. _

_Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment. I'm a bit scared. What If I'm sick? Like actually sick? Anyways, _

_I'm gonna go to bed._

_Jenna_

I frown. Her writing is- different. Like she's given up. Like- she can't hold on. "Hold on" I murmur.

**Ok. So who likes it? Yeah. So I love your guys' reviews, so please Review? You have no excuse not to. Please? Please! Also I'm in that lull. AKA Winter is starting to crush my soul- Id65**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! No- My cast is not off but with the small amount of typing I can do I'm putting to my stories. Also, Jenna doesn't have cancer, a tumor, a deadly disease, and she isn't suicidal. **

ENTRY 31

"Leo had seen Tia Callida in action; she liked knives, snakes and putting babies in roaring fires. Yeah, definitely let's unleash her rage. Great idea."

_I had the dream again._

_I stare at the grey tiles of my shower. _

_The water is running and hot. _

_But this isn't my body. _

_I stare at my bruised hands. _

_The purple marks are quite ugly. _

_But How? _

_I don't know. _

_Someone bangs on the door. _

_But all I want to do is let the water wash me away._

_And then I wake up. I don't know what the dream means. It scares me. Way too much. _

_And- Maria isn't answering any calls. I can't reach her at all. I even called her parents but no one picked up. _

_I'm really worried. The doctor appointment was fine. I'm fine. I'm ok. I've just been- tired I guess. _

_But no amount of sleep will help me. I have to go- you know practice._

_Jenna_

My scowl deepens. She almost sounds like she's giving up.

I press my lips together "But she knows too much. She's- It's like she knows us. Our thoughts. Us." I say.

Clarisse nods "Yeah of course. So I say we find her and interrogate her" She says. Percy shakes his head.

"No. If she can just see through the mist and we interrogate her, the results could be disastrous." He says.

Kinda on my side. "We need to find her. I haven't found an address, but she's described enough so we can find her town. Look for her." I say.

Annabeth Nods. "I agree. But not the Argo II. We should just take a car, a few of us and find her." Annabeth says.

"I should come obviously. I don't know who else wants to" I say shrugging. "I will" Piper says. I nod.

"Yeah. If you have to you can approach her through her school." I say. I shrug. People argue over the third person.

"I'll do it" I turn to George, the son Of Hemera goddess of daylight. "Fine with me" I say. Piper nods.

Jason looks a bit uncomfortable. I clap him on the back "Don't worry man. Piper drowned Hercules in hams to save you. Your fine" I say.

"Not funny dude" Jason says. "I try" I say. "We'll leave tomorrow. Take a Van" Piper says.

I nod "Fine by me. It should be 5-7 hours. It depends on traffic. We should leave tomorrow morning after breakfast." I say.

I nod again and excuse myself from the room. According to Percy, The most serious discussions used to be around the Ping-Pong table.

Annabeth added on to the big house so there was a large enough room for all cabin counselors.

There's maybe hmm- 25 of us at the least? I like it crowded sometimes. Helps me think.

ENTRY 32  
Leo clapped Frank on the shoulder. "Way to go, Zhang. Now you can order Octavian to fall on his sword."

_That one's pretty funny. I feel better today. Anyways- so Maria still hasn't called but I haven't seen anything in the papers so I feel a bit better. _

_So I was at the karate studio- and the president's daughter showed up! With Secret Service agents. _

_Apparently our teacher wasn't too mad at me for recommending him. Also Henry, that's the president's son, _

_The stuck up guy he is tried to flirt with me. I just offered for him to be my partner. I had him lying on the mat groaning in 46 seconds. _

_A new record._

_Jenna_

I laugh. George glances at me in the rear view mirror. Piper sits next to me looking at a map.

"What's so funny?" he asks. "Do you want me to read these aloud?" I ask. Piper puts the map down.

"Yes." She says. I shrug and begin reading

ENTRY 33

"The way Leo figured it, he spent more time crashing than he did flying. If there was a rewards card for frequent crashers, he'd be, like, double platinum level."

"Really Leo?" Piper asked. "Shh. Do you want me to read or no?" I ask. Piper settles down.

"_Hello again. I love that one. Every Chapter I read with Leo seems to be full of good quotes. _

_I entered the Schools auditions today. I'm pretty excited. Still haven't heard from Maria. _

_But I will eventually. So today Prof said tomorrow we get to have a 'traditional' Italian breakfast. _

_One word Nesquick. She said it "Niis-Quick" instead of "Nes-Quick" So Maggie raised her hand and asked what "NisQuick" was. So she explained (Prof) what it was. I said "You mean Nesquick?" I asked and it got cleared up. _

_But- it was hilarious. Got to go- Bye!_

_Jenna"_

"She sounds happy" George says. I shrug "Yeah. Just nothing interesting happens." I say. Piper nods.

"Typical American girl" Piper says. I laugh and read on.

ENTRY 34

"We've all got weaknesses. Me, for instance. I'm tragically funny and good-looking."

"You actually said that?" Piper asks. "Yeah. To frank with the Fish Dudes" I say. Piper smirks.

"_Lol! Anyways so we had our Italian breakfast. I have to admit it was pretty good. _

_So- I just was enjoying just another day when- EEEE! I got invited to the white house! Spring Ball. _

_I got a good favor! So I'm going dress shopping. In New York! I have to go-_

_Jenna"_

"Wow. That is the worst fake voice _ever_" Piper says. I hand her the book. "You read." I say grabbing the bag of Lays.

ENTRY 35

"One basketball to rule them all."

"Leo? Gods" "Shut up Piper and read." "I'm not gonna comment on that"

"_So- I got invited by Henry. That means I have to be his date. Not. Cool. _

_But- we already ordered the dress. I mean it is the president's son. I mean he's good looking, _

_We ordered the dress and I already accepted so- I'm going. Gods. Anyways. Homework. Nothing else_

_Jenna"_

"Wow, this girl gets to complain about going out with the president's daughter." Piper says in amazement. And Piper reads on.

**And this is where we end our chapter. Do you like it?**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are again…. Sighs. Anyways onto the story….**

ENTRY 36

"Leo blinked. "Daedalus…like, the Daedalus? Well, then, you should know all about us tinkerers. We're more into fixing, building, occasionally sticking wads of oilcloth in the mouths of rude ladies—"

"I remember that!" Piper says. "Of course you do." I say. Piper shoots me a glare but continues.

"_So-I realized my last entry sounded a bit gay-Wow. I just think that guys a jerk. _

_Now I'm roped into a date with him. It's tomorrow. Check back soon…_

_Jenna"_

ENTRY 37

"I know, I'm an idiot!" Leo moaned. "A brilliant idiot, but still an idiot."

Piper opens her mouth. "Not. A. Word" I say. She smirks and tosses me the journal.

"_So. It was actually ok. The first part. Until he made a pass at me-I had good reason to use some of those new defense moves, _

_And not be arrested! Pretty Beast. He's not used to being turned down. Sucks for him. Anyways, it was fine. _

_I MET THE FREAKIN PRESIDENT! FREAKIN OUT HERE! It was really cool. _

_Got 2 go, Maggie says we have to hit the rack… We have a paper to finish tomorrow before noon…._

_Jenna"_

ENTRY 38

"Nah. We were absolutely destined to meet your hot sister"

"_So-I was awoken this morning by someone knocking at my door…. To sleep I braid my hair in pigtails, Wear a sports bra and shorts, it's really stuffy in my room sometimes… _

_I thought Maggie had gotten locked out, so I put a hoodie on and opened the door. Instead….. I was met with reporters. _

_Yay. Not. So anyways I was questioned about _Him._ I brushed it off. But this isn't going away. It sucks….. _

_I don't know what to do. Anyways-I have to go…._

_Jenna_

ENTRY 39

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."  
Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"  
Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"  
"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French fries."  
Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."  
I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at me. "I do not understand."  
"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.  
"And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam t-shirt."

"That's not yours." Piper observes. "Who's Zoe?" I ask. George is to quiet. "She was a hunter of Artemis." George says.

"So?" Piper asks. "Was" I point out. "Yeah. Must have been on their way to san Francisco…" he trails off. I shrug.

"_I had those dreams again... They scare me so much. Maria isn't picking up. I'm quite worried. _

_Okay really Freaking worried…. I don't know what to do. Also the press are still riding me pretty hard. _

_Anyways… I have to go…._

_Jenna."_

I frown. "Something wrong?" Piper asks. I keep quiet.

ENTRY 40

He turned to Frank who was trying to pull his fingers out of the Chinese handcuffs…  
"Okay," Frank relented. "Sure." He frowned at his fingers, trying to pull them out of the trap. "Uh, how do you—"  
Leo chuckled. "Man, you've never seen those before? There's a simple trick to getting out."  
Frank tugged again with no luck. Even Hazel was trying not to laugh.  
Frank grimaced with concentration. Suddenly, he disappeared. On the deck where he'd been standing, a green iguana crouched next to an empty set of Chinese handcuffs.  
"Well done, Frank Zhang," Leo said dryly, doing his impression of Chiron the centaur. "That is exactly how people beat Chinese handcuffs. They turn into iguanas."

"_Lol. So Funny. So-I'm not Jenna. I'm Maggie. She said I had to write in her journal. _

_There's a vote of confidence. She got in a Car accident kinda….. Gods some of these are really peppy….._

_Maggie"_

Now piper frowns. "That's weird" She says. I nod. I read on.

ENTRY 41

"He had no idea where the stereotype of dumb giggly blondes came from. Ever since he'd met Annabeth at the Grand Canyon last winter, when she'd marched toward him with that Give me Percy Jackson or I'll kill you expression, Leo had thought of blondes as much too smart and much too dangerous."

Piper breaks out laughing. Great. I roll my eyes and read on.

_So._ _Wow. Sorry. It's been 4 months… It wasn't that bad. I just couldn't write. My arm was sprained, so I couldn't write. _

_Its super late, just got back from the hospital. My room seems so dusty…. I'll have to clean tomorrow. _

_I haven't spoken to Maria in almost 6 months. I'm about to walk to California to see if she's ok. _

_Anyways… I got hit by a pickup Truck. I was in the hospital a long time. I just got back (as before mentioned) and this is going to suck. _

_The next few months-I hope I can handle it._

_Jenna._

I frown. We're in a seven-eleven parking lot. Piper gets in the driver's seat. "Ok. We ready?" She asks.

"Yeah. How much longer until we reach Kensington?" I ask. "No idea. Not long." She says. And we pull into the full stop traffic.

"Maybe a while" She says. I sigh, hand the book to George to read aloud and I close my eyes. I think about Jenna.

She had said she wouldn't be around-I hope I could meet her. "Hey beauty Ninja. Maybe become a New York driver for a while" I suggest.

Piper laughs. "You almost sound like yourself" She says. I don't have to ask what that means. I have changed.

Just looking into this girls life-has changed me. And then I fall asleep.

**Okay! So-I realized I have quite a few typos, time jumps, and the works. So I'm going to be editing these next few days instead of writing…. Bye guys!**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Finding Jenna, My fast-rising fic. Let's go!**

* * *

ENTRY 42

"Gods of Olympus." Piper stared at Leo. "What happened to _you_?"  
His hair was greased back. He had welding goggles on his forehead, a lipstick mark on his cheek, tattoos all over his arms, and a T-shirt that read HOT STUFF, BAD BOY, and TEAM LEO.  
"Long story," he said."

"_Staying up late to watch a Mermaid documentary. I think there really are mermaids. Not the Ariel kind, _

_But simply-Humans who are adapted to living underwater. The world used to be covered in more then %70 water. _

_Maybe %97, or even more. So people must have used to live in the water. So- when more land showed up not all of them would have stayed on land and evolved. Some of them might have stayed in the water…._

_Anyways going to bed. Night._

_Jenna"_

Piper scoffs. "I remember the mermaids. She's almost right" I say. "Who watches those things anyways?" She asks. "Mortals" George says simply.

* * *

ENTRY 43

"Aphros nodded, a glint of pride in his eyes. "We have trained all the famous mer-heroes! Name a famous mer-hero, and we have trained him or her!"  
"Oh, sure," Leo said. "Like…um, the Little Mermaid?"  
Aphros frowned. "Who? No! Like Triton, Glaucus, Weissmuller, and Bill!"  
"Oh. "Leo had no idea who any of those people were. "You trained Bill? Impressive."

"That's hilarious" "Shut up piper." "Little mermaid?" "Stop it really"

"_Not much happening… I'm very angry at Maria. She picked up finally, said I hadn't called once, and then hung up almost immediately. UGH. Anyways, I have to go-_

_Jenna"_

"Wow. Traffic is way to slow!" Piper complains. I glance out the window. "Where are we?" I ask. "Near the Maryland border." Piper says.

"But. The. Freeway. Is. Backed. UP!" She punctuates each word with the honk of her horn. "Cool it beauty ninja" I say. She sighs.

* * *

ENTRY 44

"Annabeth gripped the hilt of her dagger. "A bounty on our heads…as if we didn't attract enough monsters already."  
"Do we get WANTED posters?" Leo asked. "And do they have our bounties, like, broken down on a price list?"  
Hazel wrinkled her nose. "_What_ are you talking about?"  
"Just wondering how much I'm going for these days," Leo said. "I mean, I can understand not being as pricey as Percy or Jason, maybe…but am I worth, like, two Franks, or three Franks?"

"_Can't write for long, I've got practice in 30, and it's a 20 minute drive on a good day. I'm so busy I can't believe it. _

_Maria has been picking up sometimes, but not much. Anyways I have to go-Mom's yelling to hit it._

_Jenna"_

* * *

ENTRY 45

"[Piper] rushed to get dressed. By the time she got up on deck, the others had already gathered—all hastily dressed except for Coach Hedge, who had pulled the night watch.  
Frank's Vancouver Winter Olympics shirt was inside out. Percy wore pajama pants and a bronze breastplate, which was an interesting fashion statement. Hazel's hair was all blown to one side as though she'd walked through a cyclone; and Leo had accidentally set himself on fire. His T-shirt was in charred tatters. His arms were smoking."

"_I realized I haven't really written in a while… I'm just so busy. _

_School, music lessons, Practice for the schools musical, homework, my part-time job, Field hockey practice, Karate, _

_I barely remember to wash my hair. Let alone write in my journal, or should I say write something more than a few words. Anyways, I actually have nothing to say-I'm just super busy. Sorry. Got to go-_

_Jenna"_

* * *

ENTRY 46

"She led him past the engine room, which looked like a very dangerous, mechanized jungle gym, with pipes and pistons and tubes jutting from a central bronze sphere. Cables resembling giant metal noodles snaked across the floor and ran up the walls.  
"How does that thing even work?" Percy asked.  
"No idea," Annabeth said. "And I'm the only one besides Leo who can operate it."  
"That's reassuring."  
"It should be fine. It's only threatened to blow up once."  
"You're kidding, I hope."  
She smiled. "Come on."

I frown. "I don't remember that" I say. Piper shrugs. "What else is near the engine room?" George asked.

"Well There's storage and the stables for start-Oh" I say. Piper laughs. "What?" George asks. "You can ask Percy. I feel like keeping my head, so I won't answer" I say. Then I continue reading.

"_So. Freaking. Busy. Anyways, the musical was a hit. Easters coming. _

_We don't really have a religion-But I'm thinking of going to the Easter service at the Methodist church our school is at. _

_Or I might go to a catholic church-I don't know. _

_We got an exchange student from Russia. Natasha. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, accent, she's like a doll. A Russian doll. _

_Anyways, she's orthodox, and was very confused when she first got here-and still is, but less so. _

_But our religion teacher made this big assignment to learn about a different religion. I chose orthodoxy, and Natasha chose catholic, no big surprise. _

_She helped me out. To tell you the truth-I don't like the sound of her old church. Wood benches, and in the choir no benches, long, 4 hour services, or plus. And there Easter service was in the middle of the night before Easter! _

_So there is such a thing as Easter eve… there's even more but I'm not putting a whole essay in here! Sorry-Gotta go._

_Jenna"_

"Sounds happier" Piper notes. "Yeah." I say.

* * *

ENTRY 47

"Coach Hedge yelled, "Thar she blows! Kansas, ahoy!"  
"Holy Hephaestus," Leo muttered. "He really needs to work on his shipspeak."

"_Okay… We took a trip into DC today. We got a tour of the white house gardens. And Guess who came out? _

_Yup. _

_HIM. He invited us in and gave us a tour. Then while the cook was having an animated discussion in Russian with Natasha, while the rest of the class tried to figure out what they were saying, he pulled me into the next room. _

_Tried to kiss me. _

_Again. Stomped on his foot and screamed Bloody murder. And wade you know? Natasha knows Marshal Arts too! _

_Small world huh? Anyways, he does this one more time I'm pressing charges. Anyways, on a happier note, my school work has DECREASED! _

_So more time for-oh no. Only decreased because we have so many extracurricular activities. Oh well. _

_Jenna" _

"Wow." Is Georges only comment. "We're in Maryland" Piper says. I nod and turn the page.

* * *

**And there my dear minions, is a chapter. A short chapter, but a chapter none the less. Now to my readers of STF, you will know I'm already fasting for lent. **

**And I must admit-I'm fairly hungry. But that's only because my mom made chicken stir fry, and so I had to have just rice… And some veggies of course.**

**Also I am looking for someone to read over my work and tell me about typos and plot holes, just PM me if you want to help.**

**I apologize about how long it is taking me to update. Other then I'm a bit sick today, I've been kinda out of sync with writing. Bye guys!**

**Review! Follow! Favorite! HUNGRY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Don't kill me!**

ENTRY 48

"Percy says be talked to a Nereid in Charleston Harbor!"  
"Good for him!" Leo yelled back.  
"The Nereid said we should seek help from Chiron's brothers."  
"What does that mean? The Party Ponies?" Leo had never met Chiron's crazy centaur relatives, but he'd heard rumors of Nerf sword-fights, root beer-chugging contests, and Super Soakers filled with pressurized whipped cream.  
"Not sure," Annabeth said. "But I've got coordinates. Can you input latitude and longitude in this thing?"  
"I can input star charts and order you a smoothie, if you want. Of _course_ I can do latitude and longitude!"

"_So-Easter come and gone. I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO WRITE! Anyways, I am seriously creeped out. Marias dad called to see if I'd seen her. I haven't. But the way he acted-I just don't know. He also said she RAN AWAY! I don't know why-but she's gone. Forever._

_Jenna"_

I stare at the journal entry. "Depressed. Happy. Depressed. Man this girl is crazy" George says. "We'll be in DC in 10 minutes" Piper says.

ENTRY 49

"Percy and Hedge lay on the deck, looking exhausted. Hedge was missing his shoes. He grinned at the sky, muttering, and "Awesome. Awesome." Percy was covered in nicks and scratches, like he'd jumped through a window. He didn't say anything but he grasped Annabeth's hand weakly as if to say, _be right with you as soon as the world stops spinning._  
Leo, Piper, and Jason, who'd been eating in the mess hall, came rushing up the stairs.  
"What? What?" Leo cried, holding a half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich. "Can't a guy even take a lunch break? What's wrong?"  
"Followed!" Frank yelled again.  
"Followed by _what_? Jason asked.  
"I don't know!" Frank panted. "Whales? Sea monsters? Maybe Kate and Porky!"  
Annabeth wanted to strangle the guy, but she wasn't sure her hands would fit around his thick neck. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"_I like that one. Marias still missing. Her picture is plastered on the news front page. __**(1)**__ She's just disappeared. The dream is returning-Again. And again. It-it's scaring me even more than usual. Got to go- _

_Jenna"_

"5 minutes" Piper says.

ENTRY 50

"What in the world are you thinking?" She sounded pretty flustered.  
"I try not to think," Leo admitted. "It interferes with being nuts. Just concentrate on moving that Celestial bronze. Echo, you ready?"

"_I'm back. I'm getting really worried. She's been gone a week. I'm so depressed. I can barely function. I haven't slept fully in days" _

_Jenna_

"Loony bin" George says. I shush him.

ENTRY 51

"The eidolons started pounding on the door.  
'Who is it?' Leo called.  
'Valdez!'  
'Valdez who?"

"_That is Funny. She's missing. She's still missing. I want her to come back. I need her to. This-it's destroying me. Wish someone would save me._

_Jenna"_

We pull up at a town house. An old woman walks out briskly. George rolls down his window. She inspects us. She frowns.

"Leonard, George, and Piper?" She asks. George nods, and hands her a sealed letter from Chiron. She opens it.

"This will be fine" She says. "Come" she says when we don't follow. We grab our things, Piper locks the car and we follow her.

We walk into the house, and then down into the basement. The walls are celestial bronze, pressed metal.

It's a small, tiny room. It has 2 bunk beds pushed against walls, 2 chests, and a table and 2 chairs. A door is off to the side.

"That's the bathroom." She says. I plop down on a bed, and George climbs into the one above me, and Piper puts all of our things on the fourth bed. I give the book to Piper and she reads on.

ENTRY 52

"Leo!" Jason was shaking his shoulder. "Hey, man, why are you hugging Nike?"  
Leo's eyes fluttered open. His arms were wrapped around the human-sized statue in Athena's hand. He must have been thrashing in his sleep. He clung to the victory goddess like he used to cling to his pillow when he had nightmares as a kid. (Man that had been _so_ embarrassing in the foster homes.)  
He disentangled himself and sat up, rubbing his face.  
"Nothing," he muttered. "We were just cuddling."

Piper looks up and laughs. "Seriously?" she asks. "You never heard that" I say. She shrugs. "Fair enough"

"_I don't know why I'm depressed. I shouldn't be. All Maria ever did was lean on me, and when I tried to do the same she crumbled. I can't be depressed. I refuse._

_Jenna"_

"If there this short should be easy" Piper says

ENTRY 53

"According to Festus, our flying table, Buford, made it back safely while we were in Charleston, so those eagles didn't get him. Unfortunately, he lost the laundry bag with your pants."

"Dang it!" Frank Barked, which Leo figured was probably severe profanity for him.

No doubt Frank would've cursed some more -busting out the golly gees and the gosh darns- but Percy interrupted by doubling over and groaning.

"Did the world just turn upside down?" he asked.

Jason pressed his hands to his head. "Yeah, and its spinning. Everything is yellow. Is it supposed to be yellow?"

"_I'm not angry at Maria anymore. She ran away. She is-was my friend. That means I would feel sad if she disappeared. So I think I should try and be happy. Put on a smile. But that smile won't stay on forever. It'll wipe off soon. I don't want it to though. I think-Hold on someone's pounding on the door. GTG_

_Jenna"_

Piper looks at the next chapter, her mouth hanging open. "Guys!" She says.

**A reference to the Lucky one**

**Sorry I'm late! So what did ya think? Who do you think was knocking? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Guys!**

**So a few of you where correct, Guessing it was Maria-or a monster...**

**Oh I'm a genius.**

* * *

ENTRY 54

"The Romans move east from New York. They advance in your camp, and nothing can slow them down.

"Nothing can slow them down," Leo mused. "I wonder..."

"What?" Jason asked.

Leo looked at the dwarfs. "I'll make you a deal."

Akmon's eyes lit up. "Thirty percent?"

"We'll leave you all the treasure," Leo said, "except the stuff that belongs to us, and the astrolabe, and this book, which we'll take back to the dude in Venice."

"But he'll destroy us!" Passolos wailed.

"We won't say where we got it," Leo promised. "And we won't kill you. We'll let you go free."

"Uh, Leo...?" Jason asked nervously.

Akmon squealed in delight. "I knew you were as smart at Hercules! I will call you Black Bottom, the Sequel!"

"You, no thanks," Leo said. "But in return for us sparing your lives, you have to do something for us. I'm going to send you somewhere to steal from some people, harass them, make life hard for them any way you can. You have to follow my directions exactly. You have to swear on the River Styx."

"We swear!" Passalos said. "Stealing from people is our specialty!"

"I love harassment!" Akmon agreed. "Where are we going?"

Leo grinned. "Ever heard of New York?"

_Maria-how, how-I don't know how._

_She was at the door. But she wasn't her-she turned into this thing. she said these things. She called me a demigod. then she tried to kill me. I-I just grabbed a knife and stabbed her when she came at me. She disengrated. This is-This is to much_

_Jenna_

I look up. "We need to find her. Now" I say.

"Almost there" Piper says speeding through traffic

I read the next Entry

ENTRY 55

"A ruby-encrusted orb popped its top and helicopter blades unfolded. Leo was glad Buford the table wasn't here-he would've fallen in love."

_I'm sending this journal off, throwing it into the wind. I don't need it anymore. If I can't figure this out in the next two weeks-then well I don't want this._

_Jenna_

We speed down a old street with Victorian houses.

ENTRY 56

Leo had recently discovered how to change the display, like the Times Square JumboTron, so, so, so now the banner read: Merry Christmas! All your presents belong to Leo!"

_If anybody finds this, if you want to find me I'll be playing my guitar at Kenway Park or I'll be at home. May luck be with you._

_Jenna_

We pass a park. Kenway park. "Here!" Piper pulls over and I jump out. A girl sits, strumming her guitar singing that song Breathe as people give her money.

I walk up to her. "I believe this is yours" I say. She looks up at the notebook. Then at me, then the notebook, me, notebook, me, notebook.

She opens and closes her mouth.

"Um-Leo?" She asks in a light voice.

I nod. "Jenna. You pick well in journals this one hit me in the head" I say.

she gives a small smile.

"is it true? the book series?" she asks. I shrug.  
"Yeah I think so. We need to pick up the book series and take you to camp" I say.

She nods, picks up her things and climbs into the back of the van. "Jenna, George, Jenna, Piper" I say. She nods.

"Your address?" I ask.  
"Back of the book" She says.

I flip through the last few pages.

ENTRY 57

"He was the class clown, the court jester, because he'd learn early that if you cracked jokes and pretended you weren't scared, you usually didn't get beat up. Even the baddest gangster kids would tolerate you, keep you around for laughs. Plus, humor was a good way to hide the pain"

ENTRY 58

"Shut up, me" Leo said out loud.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Long night. I think I'm hallucinating. It's cool."

ENTRY 59

"People of Earth, I come in peace!"

ENTRY 60

"The future for Commander Tool Belt was not looking so hot."

ENTRY 61

"Jason turned to Leo. "Do you think you can fly this thing?"

"Um…" Leo put his hand on the side of the helicopter, concentrating hard, as if listening to the machine.

"Bell 412HP utility helicopter," Leo said. "Composite four-blade main rotor, cruising speed twenty-two knots, service ceiling twenty-thousand feet. The tank is near full. Sure, I can fly it."

Piper smiled at the ranger again. "You don't have a problem with an under-aged unlicensed kid borrowing your copter, do you? We'll return it."

"I-"The pilot nearly choked on the words, but she got them out: "I don't have a problem with that."

Leo grinned. "Hop in kids, Uncle Leo's gonna take you for a ride."

ENTRY 62

"She's got makeup! It's a miracle!"

ENTRY 63

"Delaying death is one of my favorite hobbies"

_**If lost, please return to Jenna Kildridge. 6025 Matcher drive, MD 20894. KEEP CALM AND LOVE LEO VADLEZ!**_

I give the address to Piper and she takes off.

"So camp is real?" she asks.

"Yes. and your not Crazy" I say. She smiles. "good"

We arrive at a neat house. "I'll keep guard" George volunteers.

Piper and I follow Jenna "Don't worry, my parents aren't home" She says.

We follow her up the stairs to her bedroom, and she piles her things into a suitcase.

I walk over to her bed, and see a little wooden dog.

I push the head, and a panel slides open revealing a room packed with books.

One shelf is marked

PERCY JACKSON.

I grab the books on it, all 10.

I glance at the name

Rick Riordan.

Sounds familiar.

I put them in a bag, and Jenna finishes packing. we go outside. "Let's go guys!" George calls and I see why.

A stream of monsters is coming towards us. we dive into the backseat, All 3 of us and as we turn the door slams shut. George takes off at speeds that would give most heart attacks, and Piper climbs in the front and starts yelling when to turn. I help Jenna straighten up.

"You Ok?" I ask. She nods weakly.

"Let's just-Let's just get to camp" and with that we hit a hard turn, I go flying hit my head on something and Blackout.

* * *

**Shocked anyone? MARIA IS A MONSTER! BA-BAM! oh wooh that was fun! now maybe one more chapter, then a finish chapter and This fic is done! Might be the first fic I finish that isn't a one shot! And hey-It looks like it'll even at 12 chapters just as predicted!**

**REVIEW! please?  
-Id65 out**


End file.
